Computing devices have become a ubiquitous part of everyday life. For example, millions of people carry and use mobile computing devices (e.g., cellular telephones, tablets, MP3 players, laptops, etc.) throughout their daily activities. However, such computing devices (especially relatively small, mobile computing devices) may be easily misplaced by users and/or stolen by thieves.
Some traditional techniques for locating a lost device may rely upon installation of a locating application on the device itself. In many instances, this may mean that a locating application must be installed before a device is lost. Furthermore, these traditional techniques may require that a locating application remain installed in order for a lost device to be located.
Unfortunately, it is common practice for mobile device thieves to quickly wipe stolen devices (e.g., by resetting stolen mobile devices to factory defaults), especially before permitting stolen mobile devices to acquire a network connection. By wiping stolen mobile devices, thieves may thereby remove locating applications. Alternatively, some mobile device thieves may uninstall locating applications and/or other security software on mobile devices. By the time the owner realizes that the mobile device is stolen, a thief may have already compromised the mobile device. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for locating lost devices.